In the simplest terms, the spine is a column made of vertebrae and discs. The vertebrae provide the support and structure of the spine while the spinal discs, located between the vertebrae, act as cushions or “shock absorbers.” These discs also contribute to the flexibility and motion of the spinal column. Over time, the discs may become diseased or infected, may develop deformities such as tears or cracks, or may simply lose structural integrity (e.g., the discs may bulge or flatten). Impaired discs can affect the anatomical functions of the vertebrae, due to the resultant lack of proper biomechanical support, and are often associated with chronic back pain.
Several surgical techniques have been developed to address spinal defects, such as disc degeneration and deformity. Spinal fusion has become a recognized surgical procedure for mitigating back pain by restoring biomechanical and anatomical integrity to the spine. Spinal fusion techniques involve the removal, or partial removal, of at least one intervertebral disc and preparation of the disc space for receiving an implant by shaping the exposed vertebral endplates. An implant is then inserted between the opposing endplates.
Spinal fusion procedures can be achieved using a posterior or an anterior approach, for example. Anterior interbody fusion procedures generally have the advantages of reduced operative times and reduced blood loss. Further, anterior procedures do not interfere with the posterior anatomic structure of the lumbar spine. Anterior procedures also minimize scarring within the spinal canal while still achieving improved fusion rates, which is advantageous from a structural and biomechanical perspective. These generally preferred anterior procedures are particularly advantageous in providing improved access to the disc space, and thus correspondingly better endplate preparation.
There are a number of problems, however, with traditional spinal implants including, but not limited to, improper seating of the implant, implant subsidence (defined as sinking or settling) into the softer cancellous bone of the vertebral body, poor biomechanical integrity of the endplates, damaging critical bone structures during or after implantation, and the like. In summary, at least ten, separate challenges can be identified as inherent in traditional anterior spinal fusion devices. Such challenges include: (1) end-plate preparation; (2) implant difficulty; (3) materials of construction; (4) implant expulsion; (5) implant subsidence; (6) insufficient room for bone graft; (7) stress shielding; (8) lack of implant incorporation with vertebral bone; (9) limitations on radiographic visualization; and (10) cost of manufacture and inventory.
With regard to manufacturing of such implants, there are traditionally many steps necessary to produce a high quality implant. For example, the method or process may require a series of steps including, but not necessarily limited to, cutting the basic implant shape from raw materials and then sequentially adding features by removing material from the initial basic shape. Thus, such methods may include numerous steps of holding and releasing the part until the finished implant is completed. In addition, the parts may undergo subsequent surface processing to provide surface enhancements on the completed implant. The location of such surface enhancements may be limited by the capabilities of the manufacturing process, the resulting surfaces may be non-uniform or inconsistent providing low yields, and the process may require hand processing or costly machining steps in order to provide high-quality implants meeting all required specifications.